Bite me please ?
by ThickerHorse88
Summary: Amu is laying on her Bed when a little girl appears in her room and it just gets better (Thxz AmuxIkutoforever for giving me the Idea !)
1. Chapter 1

**_Amu sat in her room and looked at her phone for hours texting her friends back and fourth *CRANK* Amu turned her head to see a little girl with her hair covering her eyes infront of her . (How did this girl get in here ?) Amu got up from her bed and kneeled infront of the little girl "Are you okay ?" no response "Are you lost ?" The little girl put her hands behind her back and looked at Amu with the hair not covering her eyes anymore . Fear went throw her body like needles because the little girl's eyes were a blood red and Amu could see her now and how white she was . "I'm here to bite you " The little smiled . Amu couldn't move even though she tried to run tried to scream "The reason why you can't scream or move is because you looked straight into my eyes and it cast a spell on you " The little girl came closer to Amu (What are you ?!) the little girl stopped "I'm a vampire of course Hehe " the girl came closer to her till she was less then a inch to Amu's neck *Sniff* "Smells so nice I'll sure grow look older and more beautiful after this meal Miss. Hinamori ... Let's be Best friends forever and always " *Bite*_**_ ._

**Okay so AmuxIkutoforever gave me this Idea (Thxz alot !) Now on with this story (In the next chapter!) **  



	2. Chapter 2

_**Amu's brain and body weren't scared as she looked at the little girl back up and a white sphere surrounded her and seconds later the sphere was gone and the girl was older looking . The girl smiled as she looked at her new form the girl turned her head and stared at Amu "I'm Shinku Zami and me and you will be friends now " Shinku said as she held her hand out . Amu standed up and held the spot on her neck where Shinku had bite her "Why did you bite me Shinku ?" Amu said looking like she was gonna cry Shinku came closer to Amu and hugged her tightly . "I've been watching from afar so along time and I saw how horrible people treated you .. So I vowed that I was gonna be your friend forever ... But the only way that could happen is if you were a V-A-M-Pire " Shinku backed up from Amu after what she had just said . Amu looked at Shinku and stopped holding her neck and gave her a blank stare " But what about Ikuto I love him I can't just live without him ?" Amu said as she grabbed the mirror that was on bed and stared into it and a pink haired girl with blood colored eyes with snow white skin looked at her (This is me ?) "Yes that's you " Amu turned her head quickly and stared at her "Can you read my mind or something ?" Amu said as she looked at Shinku smiling at her "Me ? You mean we can read minds all Vampires can read minds .. Didn't you know ?" Shinku said as she grabbed Amu's hand and pulled her to her bedroom porch "Vampires can do alot of stuff like we can Fly for example " Shinku said as she led Amu onto the fence *Push* Shinku pushed Amu off the fence and Amu fell down then floated up to Shinku .**_

**(Read the next chapter For more ! ) **


	3. Chapter 3

Amu looked at shinku as she floated back to the porch "You should get ALL your belongings Amu " Shinku said as she walked back into the room . Amu walked behind and glared at her pillow and quickly grabbed it and threw it on the porch as she walked to her closet and grabbed a huge purple bag and started shoving clothes in it .

"But what about Ikuto ?" Amu said as she opened her drawer and stuffed more clothes it the Purple bag "I don't know Amu we will figure it out okay ?" Shinku said as she pulled the blanket and covers off Amu's bed . "But where do we .. Like go ?" Amu said as she stuffed the last of her clothes in the bag "My apartment of course " Shinku said with a smirk .

Amu zipped her bag and walked to the porch "How do I like fly ?" Amu said as she watched Shinku fold the blanket then sheet into a square . "Jump" Shinku said as she walked to the porch "You sure that's all ?" Amu said as she turned to Shinku . "Yep jump" Shinku said as she jumped up and floated in the sky "Ok I'll try " Amu said as she jumped and did the same as Shinku and floated in the sky.

"Follow me Amu" Shinku said as she flew across the sky and Amu flew behind . After a while , Shinku could see that Amu was sleepy and grabbed her hand and Amu smiled at her . Amu looked at the city of Japan below her . Amu's vision was better then ever before and she saw Ikuto walking to his apartment with his hands in his pockets and face looking at his phone .


	4. Chapter 4

"Shinku that's Ikuto !" said Amu as she pulled away from Shinku hand and flew down to where ikuto was "Wait " said Shinku Amu stopped "You know if you are a vampire and you have a desire for a Human you'll end up bitting them" Said Shinku .

Amu turned to Shinku and Amu breathed heavily as her face flashed a bright red "Why do I feel like my heart is gonna stop ?" Amu said still breathing heavily . "Amu don't go down there you won't be able to control yourself when you get close to Ikuto " said Shinku as she grabbed Amu's hand again .

Amu pulled away again and quickly grabbed her chest where her heart was and again breathed heavily. "Amu please if you want to go down there so badly I'll go down there with you" said Shinku and she grabbed Amu's hand again and slowly flew down to a near building to where Ikuto was .

"Stay near me Amu" Shinku whispered as she held tighter to Amu's hand "Please let me see him " Amu whispered back . "Amu I don't think that's" Amu stopped Shinku from saying more and said "NO !" Amu pulled away from Shinku's grip and flew down behind Ikuto .


	5. Chapter 5

Amu's heart felt like she was having some kind of heart attack Amu fell to the ground "IT HURTS !" Amu screamed . Ikuto knew that voice and quickly turned to Amu on the ground and kneeled to her "AMU !" Ikuto said as he grabbed Amu's hand .

Amu slowly lifted her head though the pain she felt (Amu it's Shinku you feel that pain because you desire him and you either need to get away from him or bit him your choose) Amu lifted her head more and finally looked at Ikuto's face . "AMU ARE YOU OKAY !?" Ikuto screamed Ikuto squished Amu's hand tighter and led her up and felt her head "You have a fever Amu come to my house " Ikuto said as he pointed to his back and Amu got on Ikuto's back and Ikuto started Piggy backing Amu to his Apartment .

Ikuto walked for about a half a hour and finally was there "Amu are you Okay ?" Ikuto said as he walked up the stairs (Ikuto you smell so good) "Are you asleep?" . Ikuto stopped and grabbed a key from his pocket and opened the door "Amu we are here" Ikuto walked in the room and put Amu on the couch then sat next to her . Amu breathed heavily "Amu ?" Ikuto said as he grabbed Amu's hand "Wake up Kitty cat " Ikuto said as he shock Amu a little . Amu could hear every word Ikuto said but didn't have the will to answer "Ikuto I'm a " Amu tried to say but couldn't get it all out *Breath heavily* Ikuto bulleted up and ran to the kitchen and grabbed a wash cloth and put water on it . Ikuto bulleted back to Amu on the couch and gently put the wash cloth on her head "OWWW !" Amu screamed Ikuto quickly toke the wash cloth of her "Amu what's wrong ?" Ikuto said as he put his head on Amu's chest .

Amu's head burned from the water it hurt so much and Amu felt Ikuto come closer to her and her heart beated faster ans faster Amu could smell Ikuto's blood and she wanted it more then anything . "Amu please answer me " Ikuto said as he came closer to Amu's face . Amu opened her eyes and saw Ikuto so near her face she would normally punch him away (AMU ! YOU KNOW YOU DON'T WANT IKUTO TO BE LIKE YOU !) (What do you mean I love and I want him be mine forever) (AMU ! DON'T DO IT !) (You can't say anything to me about what to and not to do your the one who bit me ) (Do whatever you like I don't care anymore just tell me when you want to come back ) . Amu's head stopped burning and heart felt like it was a different one then her own it stopped beating fast Amu got up from the couch and knocked Ikuto to the ground " Amu your awake ! Thank god !" Ikuto screamed . Amu walked closer to Ikuto and shined her Blood Red Eyes at Ikuto "Why are your eyes Red ?" Ikuto asked Amu "Because " Amu answered back . "Because why ?" Ikuto said as he got up from the floor and looked at Amu's face "Because I'm a vampire " Amu said as she smiled .


	6. Chapter 6

"Amu what the hell are you talking about ?" Ikuto said as he walked closer to Amu and grabbed her "I don't want to bit you stay away !" Amu said as she pushed Ikuto away from her. "Amu stop being crazy !" Ikuto said "CRAZY CRAZY !? " Amu screamed Ikuto came closer to Amu as she screamed . "Amu come down " Ikuto said .

I can everything they are saying or more like screaming at eachother and if you wanted to know why Amu or any other vampire hasn't been reading my thoughts is because I'm wearing a special cape . " I DON'T CARE ANYMORE !" Amu's screaming again I couched down a little and jumped flew down to Ikuto's window and saw Amu fearous .

Amu came closer to Ikuto I know that face Amu's gonna bite Ikuto I can't let this happen ! "TELEPORT !" I screamed (That's another thing vampires can do Hehe) . I poofed in Ikuto's apartment and quickly put a spell on Amu to make her fall a sleep "WHO ARE YOU !? " I turned to Ikuto as he tried to grab Amu from me I pushed him away "TELEPORT !" .

Seconds later I was at my apartment at the other side of Japan I walked into my room with Amu still sleeping in my arms (Cute as always) I kicked my room door open and lad Amu on my Queen size bed and put a Pink blanket on her and sat on my desk chair (Shit her stuff is at Ikuto's house !) . "TELEPORT !" again seconds later I was in Ikuto's apartment I looked Left right he wasn't no where in sight so I searched the apartment for Amu's purple bag "THERE !" .

Opps I screamed I turned left right and grabbed Amu's purple bag that by the couch "TELEPORT !" I was back in my room and I layed Amu's stuff by her and again sat on my desk chair and watched Amu sleep . The spell only last 20 mins and it's been a hour she is tried isn't she (Isn't that cute ?) .


End file.
